The 81st annual Hunger Games: The Champions
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED AND RESERVED BY SUZZANE COLLINS! I OWN NOTHING! This is another request. This is the Hunger Games if they were continued. Taylor Champion and Finn Odair, who are arch rivals, have been reaped into the games. Will one out smart the other? Who, if any of them will survive? You will just have to read and and see.


"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Taylor Champion and Finn Odair, the victors, or should I say champions, of the 81st Annual Hunger Games", declares Caesar Flickerman, the MC of the Hunger Games. I never thought I would be standing here as a victor of the deadliest games in the world. What is even more bizarre is the boy standing next me. He is the last person I expected to be here. Not to mention that we actually are in love with each other, despite the fact we both hate each other with a passion. We always have. It is rather complicated. We are both so perfect for each other, and yet we are two completely different people. We both hate that we are actually in love. I refused to join the Careers because of him. Finn Odair has always been my sworn enemy. We've always hated each other. I hated how arrogant he was about having a famous dad, and he hated that I was a stronger and faster opponent, despite the fact that his dad was a victor. Then again, after what we've been through, I'm not surprised that we have been swallowed into the deep black hole known as love. It sucked us in, and we will never get out, no matter how hard we try to fight it. What I don't understand, is how were we able to manage getting both of our butts out of that arena. I close my eyes for a moment, and try to relive the fight of my life. The arena is on one giant mountain, with hundreds of cliffs and caves imbedded into it. We are all at the very top of the mountain, which is flat so all of the platforms and the Cornucopia can be in one specific place. "3...2...1..." There's the siren and I'm off my platform. I run into the mouth of the Cornucopia instantly. Once there, I grab a sword, some knives, throwing stars, a sleeping bag, and a pack of food and water. I know it is a lot, but I need everything I can get. I begin to run away when I see him trip. Another tribute approaches him, with a machete in the air, about to strike. Without thinking, I throw one of my throwing stars and it strikes the tribute right in the back of the neck, killing him instantly. I don't know why I bothered to save him, but I did. I find the nearest path that will lead me away from the cornucopia. I move quickly and carefully, because this path is only a few feet wide and one slip could send me tumbling down the mountain. I eventually reach a dead end. There is another path below me, but I would have to climb down. I can't risk going back up, because someone could be following me. I throw my stuff down to the lower path, hoping no one comes by to swipe them, and begin my decent. I grit my teeth as the wind attempts to push me off. The wind is strong up here. I hold on for dear life. I eventually reach the lower path and continue to look for shelter. By the time I do find shelter, which is a small cave concealed behind a large slab of rock, it is night time. I set up a few hidden alarms that will wake me up if an enemy comes by. I can barely sleep that night. The next day I pack up and continue moving. I can't afford to stay in one place, because someone could be tracking me. For the next few days, I continue to camp in one place, then continue to move. As the days pass, I hear more and more cannons until finally, it is only the careers and I left. One day I am following the path when I see figures begin to appear in front of me. It's the careers. They've found me. As soon as they see me, I begin to run. I hear a knife whiz past me. I can feel feel the spear barely skim my arm, making me bleed, and stick into a small tree imbedded into the mountain. I reach a dead end. I don't know where to go. I can't fight all of them. Then I notice another path below me. I don't have time to climb down it. It may be a 10 foot drop, but I have no choice but to jump. I look behind me. They are getting closer. I take a deep breath and jump, hoping I don't miss. As gravity begins to take over, I imagine how to make my landing. I hope I don't break my ankles. It hits me all too fast. I hit the ground with the speed of a bullet. I miss my landing, and I feel one of my ankles twist in an odd angle. I have to ignore out. I need to try to run. The pain shoots through my body in a way that feels like I am being stabbed in every portion of my skin. I can hear the careers making the jump as well. One of them misses, and falls to their death. Only four are left of them. They are miraculously uninjured. They are gaining on me. Eventually, my ankles give out on me and I collapse. I drop my supplies and tumble towards the side. I nearly fall off, but I am able to catch a ledge. The next thing I know, they are standing above me, smiling. The male from 2, whom's name I don't know, is steps on my hand and I bite my tongue so I don't show any weakness. He stomps down on my hand, breaking it. I grab on to the ledge with my other hand. I hang on for dear life. He is about to step on my other hand when all of a sudden, Finn pushes him forward, making him fall to his death. The other two careers attack him, but he is able to hold them off. I pull myself up, and pull one of them off of Finn. We battle for a few minutes until finally, we push them off in unison. They look at us with the saddest eyes, and for a moment, I feel horrible about stealing their lives, but it is the only way I will live. I had no choice. Their figures fade away, in the same way that their history will be. They are no more. They no longer exist. Finn and I realize we are the only ones left. He saved me, because I saved him. This is the moment we realize that we have always cared for each other. Thats why I saved him, and thats why he saved me. We both just sit down and stare into the sky, refusing to fight. We sit there for several hours until finally the Capitol accepts the fact that we won't fight. They need their winners. We are picked up by a hovercraft. I close my eyes as they begin to repair my broken hand. When I open them, I am back in the present, with the audience cheering for us. I have lived up to my name as a Champion. He has lived up to his father's legacy. I now know why we were able to escape with our lives. It was because we relied on each other. We saved each other. We are the victors, because we have each other. We were never each other's enemy, we were each other's savior. This is what put the odds, in our favor.


End file.
